Kisaragi
Contents hide # History # Missions ## Introduced in Armored Core 3 ## Introduced in Silent Line: Armored Core # Parts ## Introduced in Armored Core 3 ### Fire Control System|FCS ### Generator ### Radiator ### Inside Parts ### Extensions/Shoulder Weapons|Extension ### Back Unit ### Right Arm Weapons ### Left Arm Weapons ### Optional Parts ## Introduced in Silent Line: Armored Core ### Arms ### FCS ### Generator ### Radiator ### Inside Parts ### Extensions/Shoulder Weapons|Extension ### Back Units ### Right Arm Weapons ### Left Arm Weapons ## Introduced in Armored Core: Nexus ### Core ### Arms # Trivia Kisaragi is a main corporation in Armored Core 3 to Armored Core: Nexus and plays a minor role in Armored Core: Last Raven. Contentshide History Missions Introduced in Armored Core 3 Introduced in Silent Line: Armored Core Parts Introduced in Armored Core 3 Fire Control System|FCS Generator Radiator Inside Parts Extensions/Shoulder Weapons|Extension Back Unit Right Arm Weapons Left Arm Weapons Optional Parts Introduced in Silent Line: Armored Core Arms FCS Generator Radiator Inside Parts Extensions/Shoulder Weapons|Extension Back Units Right Arm Weapons Left Arm Weapons Introduced in Armored Core: Nexus Core Arms Trivia HistoryEdit KISARAGI New Nexus-era company symbol A technological innovator during its time, Kisaragi was always at the forefront of new inventions and breakthroughs. The company's research and development department was extremely successful at solving difficult problems and created many innovative AC-related parts. Unfortunately, their relatively small size made it difficult to actively compete against Mirage and Crest. They have been on various occasions threatened to either break up or be destroyed, and they often take precautions to avoid direct confrontation or much competition with the other two larger corporations. On several occasions, however, they have cooperated with the other corporations, such as the development of the unmanned AC in Armored Core 3 with Mirage. However, they do not hesitate to do what is necessary (albeit covertly) to sabotage Mirage and Crest when they can. An example of this behavior can be seen in the mission "Destroy Naire Bridge." They are also known to have been specializing in the development of bio-weapons, as seen in Armored Core 3; in fact, in Armored Core: Last Raven, even after the formation of Alliance, a small branch loyal to Kisaragi continue their bio-technology research and improve the AMIDA bio-weapons first seen in Armored Core: Nexus. During the events of Armored Core: Nexus, Kisaragi takes up a joint venture with Navis, but eventually parts ways as the Navis/Mirage conflict tenses further. After their destruction as a result of the relentless Attack of the Unmanned Suicide Weapons, Kisaragi merges with Mirage and Crest to form Alliance. MissionsEdit Introduced in Armored Core 3Edit 1st Layer: District 2 Escort Transport 3rd Layer: Industrial Research Destroy Naire Bridge Rescue the Survey Team Investigate Water Swells MT Training Exercise 3rd Layer: District 1 Eliminate Infiltrators 1st Layer: Nature Area Eliminate the Bombers Attack Mirage Forces Defend Water Processors 1st Layer: Special Research Destroy Germ Canisters Introduced in Silent Line: Armored CoreEdit Zone 1: Old Layered Escort Transport Recapture Sector 513 Zone 2: Nature Preserve Power Plant Emergency Protect Power Plant Hold Defense Line Zone 4: R&D Area Search Vilius Laboratory Eliminate Bio Weapon PartsEdit Introduced in Armored Core 3Edit Fire Control System|FCSEdit Part ID Price Weight EN Drain Unlocked Notes PLS-EMA 47,000C 10 19 Shop Four locks max, vertical lock type. PLS-ROA 53,000C 18 37 Shop Ten locks max, horizontal lock type. GeneratorEdit Part ID Price Weight EN Output Unlocked Notes KGP-ZS4 33,000C 238 7700 Shop A solidly designed Kisaragi model. KGP-ZSV 66,000C 398 8900 Shop Revised version of the KGP-ZS4. RadiatorEdit Part ID Price Weight EN Drain Unlocked Notes RGI-KD99 74,900C 542 376 Shop Geared toward heavy AC designs. Inside PartsEdit Part ID Price Weapon Type Weight EN Drain Unlocked Notes KWI-DM/30 32,000C Dummy Maker 223 180 Shop Dispenses mobile radar duping decoys. KWI-EM/10 113,000C ECM Maker 425 330 Shop ECM pods with a wider effective range. Extensions/Shoulder Weapons|ExtensionEdit Part ID Price Weapon Type Weight EN Drain Unlocked Notes KEBT-TB-UN5 14,500C Turn Booster 166 257 Shop Auxiliary booster for quick turns. KEEP-MALUM 120,000C Energy Pack 270 155 Shop Provides emergency energy recovery. KES-AEGIS 58,300C Side Shield 188 132 Shop Enhanced shielding, better defense. KWEL-SILENT 31,200C Anti Missile 197 380 Shop Energy based missile intercept system. KWEM-TERRIER 130,000C Relation Missile 399 447 Shop Interlocks with back-mounted missiles. Back UnitEdit Part ID Price Weapon Type Weight EN Drain Unlocked Notes KWM-AD-50 59,000C General Magazine 1388 24 MT Training Exercise Increases ammo storage by 50 percent. KWX-OC-22 64,000C Orbit Cannon 1117 920 Destroy Germ Canisters Releases two independent weapon pods. Right Arm WeaponsEdit Part ID Price Weapon Type Weight EN Drain Unlocked Notes KWB-MARS 42,300C Blade 376 24 Destroy Massive Weapon Lethal short-range parrying blade. KWB-SBR01 38,600C Blade 238 13 Shop Increased attack power parrying blade. KWB-SBR0X 24,000C Blade 143 8 Shop Close-in parrying blade. Left Arm WeaponsEdit Part ID Price Weapon Type Weight EN Drain Unlocked Notes KES-ES/MIRROR 35,000C Energy Shield 350 129 Defend Water Processors Kisaragi design masterpiece. KLB-TLS/SOL 50,000C Laser Blade 250 71 Shop Special energy wave laser blade. KWG-FTL450 54,200C Flamethrower 355 8 Shop Close-range flamethrower. KWG-HZL30 43,000C Spread Howitzer 283 14 Destroy Naire Bridge Spread-shot howitzer. KWG-HZL50 35,500C Howitzer 204 14 Shop Left arm equipped howitzer. Optional PartsEdit Part ID Price Number of Slots Used Unlocked Notes OP-ECMP 19,000c 3 Shop Emits pulse to disable lock-ons. OP-E-LAP 74,000c 6 Shop Strengthens laser blade attacks. OP-INTENSIFY - Varies Game Completion ??? Introduced in Silent Line: Armored CoreEdit ArmsEdit Part ID Price Arm Type Weight EN Drain Unlocked Notes KAW-SAMURAI2 128,000C Weapon Arm 1311 86 Raven Rank: B Close-range dual blade arms. FCSEdit Part ID Price Weight EN Drain Unlocked Notes PLS-SRA 110,000C 12 70 Shop Two locks max, vertical lock type. PLS-SRA02 86,000C 20 37 Takeover New Fortress Six locks max, horizontal lock type. GeneratorEdit Part ID Price Weight EN Output Unlocked Notes KGP-ZXV1 48,000C 645 8900 Complete all Silent Line Missions Excellent specs offset heavy weight. RadiatorEdit Part ID Price Weight EN Drain Unlocked Notes RGI-KDA01 65,000C 403 462 Defeat Eclair Epitome of Kisaragi radiator design. Inside PartsEdit Part ID Price Weapon Type Weight EN Drain Unlocked Notes KWI-RC/60 84,500C ECM Rocket 354 115 Shop Increased ECM rocket storage. KWI-RJ/30 54,000C Radar Jam 288 422 Shop Dispenses radar disruption pods. KWI-RJ/60 82,000C Radar Jam 493 634 Eliminate Rioters Enhanced KWI-RJ/30. Extensions/Shoulder Weapons|ExtensionEdit Part ID Price Weapon Type Weight EN Drain Unlocked Notes KEEP-ELIX 150,000C Energy Pack 415 222 Kisaragi Missions Modified KEEP-MALUM. KWEL-EJ11 39,000C Anti Missile 185 142 Shop Disrupt lock on of missiles in flight. KWEL-EJ22 52,000C Anti Missile 294 302 Defend Solar Power Plant Modified KWEL-EJ11. Back UnitsEdit Part ID Price Weapon Type Weight EN Drain Unlocked Notes KM-AD30 89,000C General Magazine 732 12 Destroy Power Core Increases ammo storage by 30 percent. KWC-HZ120 143,000C Howitzer 608 14 Hold Defense Line Shoulder-mounted howitzer. KWM-AD-60 59,000C General Magazine 1408 24 Shop Increases ammo storage by 60 percent. Right Arm WeaponsEdit Part ID Price Weapon Type Weight EN Drain Unlocked Notes KWB-SBR02/RS 72,000C Blade 196 8 Shop Right arm parrying blade. KWB-SBR44 94,000C Blade 335 8 Eliminate Bio Weapon High damage right arm parrying blade. KWG-FTL600 54,200C Flamethrower 355 8 Shop Close-range combat weapon. KWG-HZL60 43,000C Howitzer 556 14 Shop Arm-mounted spread howitzer. KWG-HZL80 35,500C Howitzer 285 14 Shop Arm-mounted howitzer. Left Arm WeaponsEdit Part ID Price Weapon Type Weight EN Drain Unlocked Notes KSS-SS/707A 44,000C Shield 370 10 Destroy AI Prototype Balanced DEF specs. KSS-SS/863B 28,000C Shield 223 8 Shop Top rated solid shell DEF. KSS-SS/WALL 15,000C Shield 164 6 Shop Left arm shield, no usage drain. KWG-ARFL150 35,500C AST Rifle 400 6 Eliminate Rioters Triple-shot left arm rifle. KWG-HZL30A 71,000C Howitzer 629 14 Shop Enhanced attack power howitzer. KWG-HZL30S 78,300C Spread Howitzer 604 14 Shop Heavy left arm howitzer. KWG-NHZL30 41,200C Napalm Howitzer 408 33 Defeat Little Bear Napalm howitzer. KWG-NHZL60 63,200C Napalm Howitzer 815 49 Investigate Satellite Napalm howitzer, added ammo. Introduced in Armored Core: NexusEdit CoreEdit Part ID Price Weight EN Drain Unlocked Notes RAKAN 87,700C 833 1149 Kisaragi Missions Completed Kisaragi core design featuring a high power OB function. ArmsEdit Part ID Price Arm Type Weight EN Drain Unlocked Notes SYURA 128,000C Weapon Arm 1311 1885 Shop Blade arms enabling the use of normal and energy wave attacks. TriviaEdit Kisaragi (如月 or 衣更着) is a traditional name for February in the Japanese calendar. It also means "the rehabilitation of plants" which reflects Kisaragi's specialty in bio-weapons. Category:Organizations